


Gold

by future_fishy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Wedding, just victuuri being soft and married and romantic, soft, zero angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fishy/pseuds/future_fishy
Summary: Viktor loved waking up like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all ready for Wednesday because I'm sure as fuck not.

Viktor loved waking up like this: his face in Yuuri’s hair; one arm wrapped around his husband’s waist while the other had pins-and-needles from being wedged under the pillow all night; legs bent and slotted behind Yuuri’s like spoons in a draw. He loved waking up all the other ways too, even if he woke up shivering because Yuuri had stolen the covers or jerked awake violently because Yuuri had accidentally pushed him off the bed. Viktor just loved waking up with Yuuri beside him. It didn’t even matter if he got a good nights sleep or not. Was the honeymoon phase supposed to last this long?

“Yuu-ri,” Viktor murmured against the back of Yuuri’s neck, “wake up, sleeping beauty.”

Yuuri stirred and mumbled something unintelligible. Viktor sat up and leaned over his sleeping beauty, and pressed a kiss to his lips. Like a spell, Yuuri’s eyes blinked open and Viktor smiled at him fondly.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.”

Yuuri yawned, “Morning, Vitya.”

Viktor was so glad they gave everyone a rest day on Sundays. Yuuri wound up with more free time than Viktor did, just because the younger skaters had school as well as practice during the week, but Yuuri also handled all of the non-coaching work they had to do, so it evened out. Watching Yuuri coach the younger skaters was one of Viktor’s favourite things. He was just so _good_ with them: correcting their posture without being too harsh, encouraging them without being too lenient. It made Viktor insist on looking at four-bedroom houses, made him want to move out of Yuuri’s parents house _now_ and look at adoption paperwork because Viktor had dreamt of a husband and a big house and three kids and a dog since he was about twelve. He already had Yuuri and Makkachin enough money for the rest.

“Are we going house-hunting today?” Viktor asked, too eager for 8am.

“Honey, that’s next week, remember?” Yuuri said, groping around on the bedside table for his glasses.

Viktor picked them up and put them on for him, “Ahh, of course.”

Yuuri smiled and kissed him softly, “I know, I can’t wait either. And neither can Okaa-san, apparently; she keeps talking about grandkids…”

Viktor just smiled, because he was a mortgage and some adoption paperwork away from having everything he had ever wanted.

“What?” Yuuri asked, tracing the curve of his husband’s smile with his thumb,

“My life is so perfect.” Viktor said, voice soft and fond, “I’m so lucky.”

“I’m the lucky one, Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov.”

Viktor giggled and flopped back onto the bed, dragging Yuuri with him, “ _God,_ I love how that sounds.”

“I do too.” Yuuri said against Viktor’s cheek.

Yuuri stared at Viktor then, because he never grew tired of how beautiful Viktor looked in the morning, bathed in sunlight. The sunrise was soft, filtered though their thin curtains; it tinted the whole room gold. Gold, like the matching rings on their fingers. Gold like the medal he’d won. Gold like the accent colour on their wedding decorations.

“I love you.” Yuuri said, natural as breathing.

Viktor pressed his lips to Yuuri’s, “I love you too, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.”

**Author's Note:**

> Join me in yelling about the ice husbands on [tumblr](http://futurefishy.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/futurefishy).


End file.
